1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to capes, and more particularly, to capes which are convertible into utility bags.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common for athletes, and particularly football players, to carry and be responsible for their own equipment when traveling. For the football player, this equipment usually includes a weather protective cape, helmet, shoulder pads, pants, shoes, etc., requiring a bag of large size. Any means of reducing bag size and weight of articles carried is therefore highly desireable.
There have been several approaches to the size and weight problem in the past as best exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 1,643,440 issued to M. Baldwin and U.S. Pat. No. 3,818,158 issued to T. Nakanishi. While such devices are useful for their intended purpose, such devices are not at all suitable for football gear. If increased in size, such devices would present capes of exorbitant size.